bradywwefandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Knobs
Knobbs started his career in the American Wrestling Association as the masked Terrorist in 1985. In 1986, he formed a tag team called The Nasty Boys with Jerry Sags and wrestled in the Tennessee territory until they moved to Florida Championship Wrestling, where they won five Tag Team Titles from 1988 through 1990. In 1990, they went to the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA)'s Jim Crockett Promotions which had been purchased by Ted Turner and would be renamed World Championship Wrestling (WCW) before they left a few months later. They feuded with Rick and Scott Steiner over the WCW United States Tag Team Championship but could not defeat them. Later that year, they went to the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) where they were managed by Jimmy Hart and won the World Tag Team Title from The Hart Foundation before feuding with and losing it to the Road Warriors. They turned face in the fall of 1992 to feud with Hart's Money Inc. over the tag team title, but were unable to recapture the gold. They left the WWF for WCW in 1993 and were quickly placed with manager Missy Hyatt, who led them to the WCW World Tag Team Championship. After she left them, they went feuded with Harlem Heat, The Blue Bloods, and the team of Dick Slater and Bunkhouse Buck. They won the tag team title a second time later in 1993, but they were defeated by Cactus Jack and Kevin Sullivan the following year. In May 1995, they defeated Harlem Heat for their third and final WCW tag title at Slamboree, but lost the belts back to Harlem Heat at Bash at the Beach. In 1996, they were tricked by the nWo into thinking they were going to become members but were attacked as soon as they received their shirts. Sags had been injured previously in a shoot-altercation with an intoxicated Scott Hall and he had to retire due to this injury. Following Sags's retirement, Knobbs became a singles wrestler and entered WCW's hardcore division. He feuded with Norman Smiley and defeated Bam Bam Bigelow at SuperBrawl in 2000. In addition, he won the WCW Hardcore Championship three times. He lost the belt simultaneously to all three members of the boy band stable Three Count, making them the only co-holders of that belt, but he regained it from them later. Fit Finlay was briefly his manager as the "Hardcore Soldiers" with partner "The Dog". He also was briefly in Jimmy Hart's The First Family. Sags returned to wrestling in 2001 with Knobbs as The Nasty Boys to wrestle in the short-lived X Wrestling Federation, and they both retired after it folded in 2002. Knobbs has since returned to wrestling, including wrestling at the New Alhambra Arena (formerly the ECW Arena) for Pro Wrestling Unplugged on June 16, 2007. On November 20, 2007, Knobbs and Sags reformed as The Nasty Boys at the SmackDown! tapings from Tampa, Florida to wrestle their first WWE match in years. According to reports, the match was disastrous and the team were accused of unprofessionally working stiff with their opponents, Dave Taylor and Drew McIntyre.